


Reyes

by spacenquiet (nukarachacha)



Series: Life of a Pathfinder [5]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Jaal comes to terms with his bisexuality, Jaal is jealous as heck, M/M, Multi, Trans Character, Trans Male Ryder, Trans Ryder, eventual OT3, friends to lovers sort of, in game timeline for Reyes romance, lmao i can dream right, slight angst, soon my ot3 will be born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nukarachacha/pseuds/spacenquiet
Summary: Meet Reyes, the charismatic, smooth talker smuggler from the retched place of Kadara. It only took a few missions together to get Koji falling for him, something that caused a spark of jealousy to grow inside of his Angaran friend, Jaal. Even if they were friends now, it was ok to feel worried for him, right?





	Reyes

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I'm getting somewhere with his dang fic. I'm still trying to get the hang of writing Jaal and expressing his emotions like he does in game, so bear with me lol wanted to write something that would introduce who I romanced in the game since Jaal was unavailable for my Ryder ;-; but it was over so quickly it hardly felt like a mass effect romance route at all (kinda like those other gay romance routes in me3) expect more Reyder from me down the road, I have a lot planned out.

Jaal watched with a glare as Ryder and the informant from Kadara talked in private, the sound of the booming music in the private red room drowning out the words Jaal was trying so hard to hear.

 

The man’s name was Reyes Vidal, codename Shena. He was a male human who teased Koji as much as Koji teased him, their words slipping into flirtatious territory at the drop of a pin. 

 

It bothered Jaal.

 

Despite Koji and Jaal remaining friends and ignoring the feelings both felt for each other, Koji was very open to showing interest in Reyes right in front of Jaal, despite stating he was only into alien men.

 

It really bothered Jaal.

 

“I’ll get out of your hair for now.” Koji laughed, taking a step away from Reyes, the other raising an eyebrow and offering a small smile.

 

“Don’t stray too far.” Reyes winked at Koji before the door to his private room closed behind the three as they made their way to the exit.

 

Jaal knew, of course, of Koji’s need to drown out his sadness with physical intimacy rather than alcohol, like a normal person would usually do. Did that mean the human Pathfinder was still upset that he was hesitant to admit the feelings they shared? Jaal just didn’t know.

 

Back on the dirt road of Kadara, the smile Koji left the bar with was still plastered on his face, earning a smug knowing grin from their other squadmate Liam. 

 

Even as they ran from the death cloud of death inside a remnant vault, Koji smiled as he practically floated towards the exit. It was amusing to watch despite how much it troubled him. But if it meant that Koji was moving on and forgetting of the trouble they shared together, then Jaal was satisfied with it. He did not want to be the thorn in his friend’s side if he could help it.

 

It didn’t mean that Jaal trusted Reyes. If the shady informant did anything to hurt Koji, he would have to face him.

 

“You’re all smiles today.” Liam teased, nudging Koji by the shoulder the next day on the Tempest. 

 

Koji had just gotten out of the shower, hair still dripping onto a bare, scarred chest as he continued to dry his hair while waiting for his coffee. Jaal was eating his nutrient paste alongside Vetra as she ate her bowl of Blast-O’s.

 

“Am I smiling?” Koji practically giggled, turning around to grab a mug as his face (along with his chest, shoulders and neck) bloomed pink with an embarrassed blush.

 

A teasing coo came from Vetra. “Ooh, Koj’s got a crush~” She chuckled, mandibles flaring with a Turian smile.

 

It was as if no other person on their team was worried of Reyes. 

 

“He message you yet?” Liam asked, taking a sip of his own coffee to hide his knowing smug expression. 

 

“Maybe.” Koji replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

 

“I’m happy for you bro.” 

 

Before it got too much, Jaal finished his breakfast, quickly disposing of his plate in the appropriate location before leaving the room, the edge of his rofjinn brushing against Koji’s arm before he disappeared.

 

The cheerful air in the ship turned tense once Jaal left, both squadmates turning their gaze to each other before looking at Koji. Their leader drank from his coffee again, the smile he had on before turning sad. 

 

It wasn’t his intention to brag about Reyes in front of Jaal, especially after everything they’ve been through. It was Jaal, however, who insisted to not act on their feelings for the other, no matter how difficult it was. He didn’t want to hurt him, even if it meant they both ended up getting hurt.

 

Jaal had given his answer, and Koji was moving on.

 

Liam knew that Jaal had strong feelings for Koji. Everyone on the Tempest knew. It was frustrating to see them squabble around, missing the parts where they realize they are good for each other and that they would work together so well as a couple. 

 

He felt guilty for bringing the topic up in front of Jaal, but it wasn’t his place to say anything, even if it frustrated him enough to let a little of his input out every now and then. 

 

_ I’m fine. _ Koji reassured the two before getting ready to depart for today. They would be leaving Kadara port to help out New Tuchanka, which meant they would have a long wait ahead. 

 

He really wanted to speak to Jaal, make sure the Angara was ok with the way he ran out of the room. Knowing him though, he was probably taking something apart, grumbling to himself. 

 

For now all they could really do was just wait it out and let them deal with it their own way.

 

However long that would take.

 

\---

 

The hot, dry heat of Elaaden was nothing new as it cooked the air around Koji, Jaal and Vetra, the harsh sun rays burning against their exposed skin. They were thankful for the cool shade the colony of New Tuchanka provided as they made their way down the stairs and deeper into the growing city. 

 

The young Krogan who they were helping at the time had them going back and forth from the Krogan colony, to the neighboring trade post The Paradise, in search of his friend. With no leads, other than to head to his Angara friends home planet, their back and forth trips were for nothing. 

 

Add to the mix, the awful heat combined with heavy armor and the result was a frustrated and sweaty group of fighters trying to get back to the cold, air conditioned sanctuary of their Nomad.

 

The problem this time, however, was the growing cluster of Krogans currently out and about in their colony’s marketplace. It was making maneuvering through the crowd extremely difficult without being thrown onto the ground and trampled.

 

For now, they decided to take refuge in a small shop, an eatery of sorts, that was in one of the prime locations to experience one of the few and rare cool breezes on the planet.

 

“Don’t eat that.” Jaal pushed the fruit Koji was about to take a bite out of away from his mouth.

 

“I’m hungry, Jaal.” The human Pathfinder whined, looking down at the juicy odd colored fruit.

 

Vetra chimed in, mandibles flaring with an amused smile. “I second that. The acid readings are off the chart. It’ll melt a hole the size of your Pyjack through your gut.” 

 

With a dramatic sigh, Koji pushed the fruit away, the image of his stomach melting causing him to lose his appetite. The childish reaction caused a hearty rumble of laughter from Jaal, causing the others pout to deepen.

 

Vetra watched the teasing between the two, happy that whatever awkwardness from earlier was now gone. Having been front line to their many ‘issues’ almost made it feel like she was a veteran in dealing with them. The two were so emotional when it came to each other, it would drive anyone else up the wall. 

 

Not Vetra. 

 

She was sensible enough, and smart enough, to know that they needed their own time to themselves, and keeping the topic of romance out of conversations was one way of keeping the peace. Food, stories, and cute animals were distractions enough to keep the two civil.

 

About half an hour later and the marketplace began to thin out, most of the shoppers already buying out most of the products they needed. Seeing it as the opportunity they needed to head back to their ship, the three slipped out of the small shop and back into the harsh sun.

 

Jaal kept a watchful eye over his companions, Vetra and his larger bodies having difficulty slipping past the few Krogans still loitering about compared to their human Pathfinder. It was until they got to a clearing close to the stairs where they noticed Ryder had stopped moving.

 

“Reyes!” Koji burst out in surprise, drawing the other squad mate's attention to the beginning of the stairs. “What are you doing here?” 

 

Vetra glanced at Jaal, noticing the other’s eyes narrow. 

 

Reyes approached Koji, a hand being placed at the Pathfinder’s side. “Would you believe me if I said I was waiting for you?”

 

“No.” Koji chuckled, causing the other to chuckle as well. “Business?”

 

As the two began to talk, Jaal and Vetra walked a few feet away to give them privacy, still close enough to give their leader back up if necessary.

 

“Shouldn’t you be in hiding, or something?” Koji whispered, following Reyes through the crowd lingering in the Krogan marketplace.

 

“I am. There’s no better place to hide, than in public.” He winked, pulling the other closer to a secluded corner of the market, still within eyesight of his companions yet secluded enough to not be shoved around by shoppers. “It was mere coincidence that we run into each other, though I consider it luck we did. I have something to ask of you.”

 

Koji raised an eyebrow in question. “No matter how you sugar coat it, I’m not going to do your dirty work.” The words earned a chuckle from the smuggler, Reyes shaking his head.

 

“I know.” He laughed. “I was going to ask you to be my plus one.”

 

Jaal watched as Koji said something to cause the other to laugh again, for the second time since they ran into the smuggler. He felt annoyance pulse within him, irked at the way they made each other beam with.. Happiness and friendliness despite how often the smuggler lied to Koji.

 

Once the other stopped laughing, the two began to part ways with a few last words, Koji walking back towards his friends. The look the smuggler had on Koji shifted to a smug one as his gaze burned into Jaal’s.

 

“Going on a date, Ryder?” Vetra teased once within earshot of her friend. 

 

A blush spread from ear to ear on the one questioned face. “How did you-- Visor.” Koji realized she probably knew all that they had said without having to hear. While the two talked to each other, Jaal’s gaze never left the smuggler’s, until he disappeared into the crowd. 

 

It was only once they were back on the Tempest did Jaal call for Koji.

 

“This, Reyes..” he began, galaxy filled eyes staring deep into Koji’s. “You like him?”

 

The conversation starter clearly made Koji uncomfortable, wary of where the topic may take a turn to. “I do.”

 

A prickling itch scratched at Jaal’s tongue, wondering if it was better to talk about what he wanted to or bite his tongue on the topic. “This date. Where is he taking you?”

 

The question made Koji wonder if the other was jealous or honestly worried. He was the Pathfinder, leader of the Tempest and ambassador of sorts for the Nexus to the Angara people so the reasoning for the question was justified.

 

“Just a party.”

 

\---

 

The whole thing almost made Koji storm out in frustration.

 

He was ditched. 

 

For someone who had sounded rather excited to bring him along, Reyes was nowhere in sight and all his friend slash contact told him, with a rather creepy knowing smile, was to wait and see. It made him feel like a child.

 

Was he too expectant? Was he wrong?

 

The way Reyes had flirted back with him made it seem like he was actually interested and not just using him because he was the Pathfinder. Pathfinder this, Pathfinder that-- there was no end to it.

 

Not like the exalts treated the title as anything but a snide remark, but he was really hoping Reyes wouldn’t see him as someone to use.

 

As Koji made his way out of the building the party was being held at, the sound of a too familiar accent caught his attention.

 

A childish feeling similar to an impending tantrum burned in Koji’s chest, knowing all too well it was the alcohol he consumed fault.

 

Reyes was too distracted searching for whatever it was he was looking for to notice the other walk towards him, only noticing his date was sitting in front of him on top of the crate when a sneaker clad foot shoved at his shoulder. 

 

“Take the night off, you said. Come join me for drinks as my plus one, you said. How fun that turned out to be.” Koji snarkily remarked, nose crinkling in annoyance. His face was flushed red with the impending tantrum, as well as the alcohol boiling in his system.

 

Reyes’ eyes shot open wide almost comically. From the reaction, it seemed like he wasn’t used to being caught off guard. “Ryder! I can explain, I swear.”

 

“You swear on a lot of things, Reyes--”

 

The sound of someone approaching drew both their attentions to the still open door, both realizing what it looked like. A party with the nastiest of all nasties in Kadara port, two unliked people currently pilfering through storage that may or may not include valuable stuff. Their heads would be cut off and put on display for others to see for sure.

 

“We need a distraction--” Reyes barely managed to let out before Koji drew the other in, legs wrapping around the other instinctively.

 

The kiss was pressed against his lips softly with quick response, earning a pleased noise from Koji. Arms fell backwards to catch himself as the Pathfinder was pushed against the edge of the crate, his lover’s leg pressing in between his own. They both moaned in response to finally pushing past the ‘need of each other’s closeness’ stage, the excuse of not being caught doing something much worse being a good enough reason to test the waters of what exactly they were. 

 

The kiss that felt like an eternity as well as just seconds burned away whatever annoyance Koji had in him for being ditched. Reyes kissed him gently but with such ferocity, it felt like their bodies would melt. Maybe the other was waiting for this as much as Koji was.

 

Just as Koji had pulled the other closer, Reyes’ hands were tugging him against him as well, wherever his hands were touching burned scalding hot trails of need in their place. It only made the Pathfinder fold into the kiss more, the legs he had wrapped around his date urgently pressing the other against him more.

 

The two were so busy melting against each other with the kiss, they barely noticed the security that almost caught them walk away in embarrassment at seeing something she shouldn’t have. “I think she’s gone.” Reyes’ panted after a second of breaking away, face a deep red as he looked his date over.

 

A flash of a hungry stare burned behind hazel eyes. Koji wondered what face he was making to get the smooth talking smuggler to look like that. 

 

“One more kiss? Just to make sure..” Koji breathed, kiss bruised lips practically begging to be kissed again. 

 

“Now you’re just teasing me..” Reyes’ chuckled, stepping back to make sure the coast was clear before continuing where he left off.

 

Whatever it was that Reyes was looking for and how long it took for him to find it and securely claim it as his was overlooked by the sudden hand that held his, pulling him out of the building and into the busy streets of Kadara. The hand felt so incredibly warm, even through the glove, making Koji’s heart beat rapidly in his chest, like as if he was a high schooler again running away from mischief, having fun for once that night. 

 

The view of the bright Kadara lights stole his breath away, Reyes smiling proudly once he introduced his date to his favorite spot on top of a building’s roof. The scene was beautiful, one that gave Koji hope for future outposts.

 

They kissed again, on the roof of the building, bodies washed in deep oranges and pinks of the Kadara sunset. Koji’s heart melted at the way Reyes held his face when they kissed, feeling passion, hunger and a growing affection peeking behind secrecy. 

 

Even if Reyes wouldn’t admit it, at least to Koji for now, their interests for each other were more than mutual and far beyond just the professional type. Together they found a safety, promised to each other by a whiskey fueled kiss.

 

Reyes admitted to himself, he very much enjoyed how open Ryder was with him. Despite how much it worried him that the Pathfinder was so welcoming to him, and possibly countless others in different ways, he truly enjoyed the others affection.

 

The betrayal that came from Zia had made him believe he would truly be alone if it weren’t for Ryder’s words defending his honor.  _ He’s a better man than you think. _

 

Watching Ryder walk away, back onto the Tempest after they said their goodbyes, made him begin to truly think more on his current dilemma. 

 

“Will you be returning to the ship too?” 

 

A heavy weight landed behind the smuggler, Reyes turning his body halfway around to view his follower. 

 

Jaal’s piercing stare bore into Reyes’ own, neither backing down.

 

The smirk that the human gave made Jaal’s shoulders tighten with anger. “Enjoy the show? I wonder if Ryder noticed you.”

 

“My intention was not to watch, but to protect.” The Angara growled, sharp canines glistening under purple lips. The intimidation tactic did not work as Reyes had seen it countless times before from other Angara living in Kadara, and instead, began to step away from the other, making his way off the dock and back to the slums below. 

 

There was no need for trivial fights when the other wasn’t even a competitor.

 

“I wouldn’t hurt him, ever. And besides..” Another smirk, this time as he brushed past the Angara and onto the elevator. “Koji was the one to begin pursuing me in that way, not me. I’m just reciprocating.”

 

Jaal truly wanted to punch the other. “You are leading him on. If you are not serious, then end this.”

 

The smuggler laughed, hand hovering over the controls. “Speaking from experience?”

 

The door to the lift finally slammed shut as it began its descent, leaving Jaal to grumble to himself at getting his words turned back towards him. 

 

The man was a mystery, one that would continue to bother Jaal until his actions would finally reveal themselves to be what they would be. Let alone, the man was part of a business in the one planet he detested, he truly could not understand what it was that Koji saw in him.

 

One thing he knew, as he stepped onto the ship, was that he did not trust Reyes. Seeing Koji happy with the smuggler made him feel conflicted and jealous, yes he admitted he was jealous, which made supporting him that much harder. He didn’t want his words to conflict any resolve the two had after finally coming to a conclusion of their friendship. Any negative remark towards Reyes would make the Pathfinder think he was just speaking out of jealousy and not true worry like a friend should. 

 

“Aww, how sweet.” A voice, one that sounded familiar but Jaal could not place from where, resonated as he made towards the crew quarters. 

 

The Pathfinder’s living space was open.

 

“I’m glad you had fun little brother. Try not to jump to conclusions with this one though?” The voice said, earning a quick mutter of a response from Koji, his voice too low to overhear. “You know what I mean. Wearing your heart on your sleeve always ends bad. I’m just worrying.”

 

Before he could overhear anything else he shouldn’t, Jaal knocked on the door, catching Koji’s attention from the seat at his desk, Koji turning his head quickly to see the Angara standing at the doorway.

 

“You really need to learn how to close your door, Ryder.” Jaal teased with a breath of a laugh, causing an adorable blush to spread across Koji’s face in embarrassment.

 

A booming laugh came from whoever he was talking to, only causing the blush to deepen.

 

“Hey Jaal!” Mieko, Koji’s sister, greeted from the tiny box on the terminal screen. It was the first time they met, yet it felt like the two knew each other from so much Koji had shared.

 

“Hello.” Jaal greeted a bit shyly, feeling a bit embarrassed at interrupting one of the few times the Pathfinder had with his sister. “I did not mean to interrupt.”

 

Another laugh, followed by a groan from Koji. “We were just about to finish actually.” He said, hand reaching for the off switch. “Bye Mie. I’ll visit soon.” 

 

“Stay safe little bro. And don’t forget what I told you!”

 

The link turned off with a blip, line shutting down in silence with a hiss. 

 

“Did you come to ask me about today, too?” Koji asked, eyes looking everywhere except where Jaal was. “Seems as though I’m the only topic of conversation in Andromeda.”

 

A twinge of sympathy pricked at Jaal’s chest, the look of exhaustion clear on Koji’s face. Yet, once he looked up at Jaal, in his eyes there was clear sign of happiness, excitement, in them. It replaced the feeling of sympathy and turned it into the confusing fluttering he felt when they first met.

 

It was Reyes that brought that fire back in his eyes.

 

Coming back to his senses, Jaal fidgeted with the edge of his rofjinn, pointing behind him with his thumb. “No. I was just wondering if you’d like to join me to eat.” The look of surprise on Koji’s face at being asked was amusing. “It’s lonely tonight.” Jaal concluded with a shrug.

 

Even if Koji found happiness with another, Jaal was happy enough to let him go, if it meant being his friend and watching him be happy from the sidelines. The bittersweet relationship was something he could live with, as it wasn’t the first time it had happened. Though it was by his choosing this time.

  
_ Yeah. This is fine.  _ Jaal huffed a contented sigh, as he and Koji walked to the galley side by side.  _ This is fine. _


End file.
